Meant to Be
by jacob or edward
Summary: It's been 2 years since Edward left. Bella's happily or so she thinks with Jacob and will murder Edward if she ever see's him again.... or will she? WOOT WOOT! I'M WRITING AGAIN! THANK FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS! LOVE YA'LL!
1. Chapter 1

AN- Hey guys

**AN- Hey guys! I believe this will either be a one shot or at the most 5 chappies.**

**Enjoy my wonderful fanfic lol.**

**BPOV**

_I cant believe its been 2 years! _ I thought, as I got out of bed, _two years since he was by my side almost every night._

I had missed him dearly for months and months, but he never came back, and as far as I'm concerned if he ever does come back he'll pay for how he hurt me, oh yeah he'll pay.

Since he's been gone I have been closer to Angela, Charlie and especially Jacob... yes Jacob I don't know what I would do without him.

I dragged my lazy bum to the bathroom to take a shower before I started my first day as a senior!

I turned on the hot water and let it run while I got undressed, and brushed my hair.

I stepped in the shower and soaked my hair before I had put some green apple shampoo

in it. Jacob had actually gotten the shampoo for me along with a bath kit for my birthday.

And every day he would come up and kiss me on the head and say "mmmm green apple..."

After 35 minutes the water started to run cold and I got out.

When i went back into my room I went thru my entire closet to find something to wear.

I finally settled on a low cut red halter top and a short jean skirt with a hot pair of red stilettos.

I knew I'd probably get a dress code violation from it but who cares? I mean I've finally got the 'perfect body' why not show it off.

Plus since guys will be after me Jacob has a good reason to be protective.

I love it when he is.

Ever since he left I have been noticing that I am way more cocky, oh well I have to deal with that I guess.

When I walked downstairs Charlie had already left. So I had no reason to stay home for longer, I went outside to wait for Jacob to come pick me up for school.

5 minutes later Jacob pulled up in his old VW Rabbit that he had built him self.

I went and got in the passenger seat, then I leaned over to give him a kiss, it started out refreshing, and was growing more passionate by the second. I filled my hands with his hair and he did the same with mine but his hands got lower and lower till he put them up my shirt and was a bout to slip it over my head I pulled away reluctantly.

"I'm sorry you're uncontrollably irresistible today," Jacob said sheepishly.

"I suppose that's a compliment," I blushed.

"It is!" Jacob said quickly.

I looked at him weird but pushed it off. He drove me to Forks High School, dropped me

off and when to the High school down in La Push.

Just as I stepped out of the rabbit, my best friend Angela Webber ran up to me and linked our arms.

"Bella I'm so glad you came early! I can't believe we're finally seniors!" Angela squealed.

"Yeah it's amazing!" I said happily.

"So have you-..umm heard from...you know?" Angela asked seriously.

I burst out laughing to hide my true feelings, "Angela puh-lease he was just a jerk,

who wanted an innocent girl for a bit, he got tired of me and left, I'm way over him,

I have Jacob now."

"Ok that's good!"

I didn't reply because I was contemplating on how to destroy him if he came across my path again, taser guns sounded useful, I'd have to get one some day.

"Hey Bella nice outfit!" Eric shouted over to me.

I blushed.

"Bella you're attracting attention," Angela smirked.

I pushed her shoulder gently and continued walking to my first class, English ugghh.

**AN – Hope you liked! I have decided its NOT a one shot,**

**READ AND REVIEW OR ILL SET MIKE NEWTON ON YOU!!**

**Lol please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

AN- New chapter

**AN- New chapter! This one starts right where the other leaves off (Bella goes to English) Anyways I would like to mention that if I get ANY flames about Jacob I will personally come and chew you out, just becoz this story starts out a JxB doesn't mean it ends that way. Actually Bella goes thru around 3 relationships.**

**APOV**

Geez Bella must have gotten a makeover during the summer break! Everyone was staring at her! I guess she's changed a lot since that idiot Cullen left.

I walked to my first class thinking about Bella and Jacob, they seemed to get along great.

Bella just seems to skip over certain details whenever someone mentions him. She has her reasons I guess.

I sat down beside Ben in our Pre-calc class.

**BPOV**

I sat down near the back of class next to uggghhh Lauren. She glared and turned around to talk to Jessica.

_Idiots_ I thought _Stupid... girls who think they are the best..._

Mrs. Brown our teacher walked in the classroom and sat down at her desk, when a gorgeous guy walked in and handed her a letter.

She read over it and stood up, "Class, it appears that we have a new student, would anyone like to volunteer to show him around?"

Every girl in the class soon had their hand raised, except me.

Big mistake for me not to raise my hand.

"Isabella, I am assigning you the job of showing him around the whole week, please stay after class so I can set up his schedule to be like yours," Mrs. Brown said.

"Ok whatever," I replyed.

"Lauren please move up to the seat in front so Mr. Ihrig can have a seat next to Isabella."

"What! That is soooo not fair!" Lauren whined.

"Life isn't fair Lauren, come move to the front or i'll give you detention."

"Hmmmph," Lauren sighed as she moved to the front.

The new kid walked back and sat next to me and said, "Hey, I'm Gannon."

"Yeah well I'm Bella," I said back.

_He is sooo hot! No no bad Bella you can't think like that, you have Jacob._ I forced thoughts about Gannon out of my head, for a while at least.

**JPOV**

After I dropped Bella off I skipped school to go to Seattle with the pack. Word was out that a family of bloodsuckers was heading towards Forks. They were traveling slow and apparently planned to be in Forks in the next 4 weeks.

I arrived in Seattle at 9:00 and met the pack in an abandoned factory.

"Jake I'm glad you're here, now we can start," Sam said.

"Have we reconized them yet?" I asked.

" No but we have reason to believe they are 'vegetarians' as is they drink no human blood," Seth replyed.

"Like those idiot Cullens," I mumbled.

"Exactly like those leaches," Embry growled.

"We are going to split up and try to find traces of them so line up," Sam ordered.

He assigned us parts of the city, I was sent to 'The rocks' a bad part of the city where drugs were part of the main economic activities.

I searched around in an old alley and sensed danger, I walked around the corner and found some big burly guys circling in on a girl about the age of 16.

When she saw me she screamed, "HELP, PLEASE!."

The guys turned around and saw me there. I instantly new that girl was the one. I changed into my wolf form and chased the guys away.

I then changed back into my human form and picked up the girl. She didn't seem frightened at all.

"Thank you wolf boy... you saved me," She said.

" Your welcome, I'm Jacob, werewolf," I said.

"I'm Molly, human," She said.

"I'm going to take you back to my pack and see what they say, ok?"

"Ok"

I took the girl back to the pack and they new at once what I had to do, I Bella's boyfriend and savior had to imprint on the one that was meant for me, Molly.

I suddenly felt different about Bella, she was my best friend, not my girl friend.

Not anymore at least.

I swept the hair out of my face and instantly knew, Bella wouldn't be crushed, no she would be extremely pissed. And I was gonna get it.

I had Molly now, I needed Molly now, I had to tell Bella soon.

**AN- Hope you liked it! I made this chap a wee bit longer and more details!**

**The next chapter will be about Bella finding out, I didn't want to mention**

**Imprinting process lol that would be weird!**

**READ AND REVIEW!!**


	3. Chapter 3

AN- I think in this chapter Bella and Angela will go completely psycho on Jacob

**AN- I think in this chapter Bella and Angela will go completely psycho on Jacob!**

**LOL, I enjoy making people ticked in stories, mainly because I can't lose!**

**Lol Here goes! ...**

**BPOV**

Jacob was late picking me up and quiet and lost in thought on the ride home.

When we arrived at my house he told me, "Bella please go ask Charlie if we can take a walk along the beach."

I knew something was wrong, "Ok," I squeaked out.

I went and asked Charlie, he said yes but to be back before 7:30 or he would come and get me.

I promised him I would be back soon and went back to Jacob.

He didn't say anything and just started driving to La Push.

"Jacob what's wrong?" I asked.-

He didn't reply.

"Jacob tell me now!" I commanded.

"Bella stop!" He yelled.

"What is your problem?" I asked?

"I'm trying to think while you're blabbing nonsense!" he said.

"Jacob Black if -..." I was cut off by my phone.

It was Angela so I answered she told me she was in La Push on the beach. I told her I was coming with Jacob but we needed some time alone.

I hung up and looked at Jacob.

He had guilt and fear in his eyes, something was definitely wrong.

We got out of his car and walked the short distance to the beach and sat down.

He spoke first, "Bella I've found her," he said.

"Found who," my voice was shaky.

"The one, Bella, the only one," he said, "The one I was meant to be with."

"No, no, no, no not again!" I screamed!, "Not you too! You can't do this!"

"I have to Bells, it's my destiny," he said quietly.

Apparently Angela had heard me because she came running towards us a minute later.

"Crap," Jacob mumbled.

"Bella what's wrong?" Angela asked concerned.

"He doesn't want me either! No one wants me!" I broke down.

"You big, ugly, fat, jerk of a loser!" Angela screeched, "How could you do this to her, after all she's been thru? Are you completely deranged? You have to be effing mad to do this to her!

After hearing Angela I gathered my self together and started ripping on Jacob too.

"Why did you do this? You never loved me! You're just like him! I hate you!

I order you to take me and Angela back to my house now! And Jacob Black if you EVER

cross my pass again I swear it will be the last thing you ever do!" I ordered/demanded/ yelled/asked and screamed.

"I will take both of you back once you listen to what I have to say, Bella you knew this was coming, I can't stop it, it's destiny. And you're right I am just like him, we both knew we couldn't have you, we had to leave, I'm sorry. Bella... and believe me unless that threat is lifted I will never come across you again,..if that is what you wish"

I felt a little bit guilty until some little pansy of a girl calls 'oh Jacob!' he was about to go up to her when I gave him a death glare.

We got in the car, Jacob driving and me and Angela glaring at him in the back.

When he dropped me and Angela off he just drove away quickly with no good-bye.

I fell down in the grass and cried, I cried for me, I cried for the Cullens, I cried for Jacob and his idiot girlfriend, I cried for my parents and I cried for my friends.

Angela sat down beside me and hugged me, she started to cry too. We sat and cried for a good 20 minutes until Charlie got home.

He jumped out of his car at record speed to come and see what was wrong.

"He doesn't want me either," I told Charlie, knowing he wouldn't know what it meant.

He looked at Angela puzzled.

"Jacob," she said quietly and she hugged my tighter.

Charlie was ticked, "He wouldn't, he couldn't, why?!" he yelled.

With that Charlie stomped into the house, probably to call Billy.

Angela and I got up shortly after and got in Charlie's car and drove to the store.

Tonight was gonna be a major pity/slumber all girl party and we needed to get girls stuff,

Chocolate, magazines, makeup, markers, cameras, and glitter.

We were going to have a party for 2,... or so we thought.

**AN- Hope you liked it!! I left it on a cliffy to get reviews lol**

**Me and my evil reverse phsycology!**

**What does Bella mean 'or so we thought' ??**

**Review and find out in the next chapter.**

**Please, please, please, please, please, review, I love reviews they are sooo**

**encouraging and it tells me that people are reading my story and that they like/dislike my ideas, sooooooo REVIEW!!**


	4. Chapter 4

AN- This chapter is about when the girls are shopping and about half the party

**AN- This chapter is about when the girls are shopping and about half the party.**

**Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

As we walked into the store we headed straight to the candy/snack isle first.

I picked out twizlers, toblerone (Swiss chocolate), and Oreos. Angela picked out whoppers, gummy bears, and cheez-its.

We then made our way back to the drinks department; we picked out orange soda, and sparkeling fruit water.

After that we split up, Angela went to the make up section, and I went to find magazines and movies. All the time I was there I kept looking over my shoulder, I was sure some one was watching me.

Angela and I met at the register to buy our hoard of goodies. The total was 32.47; we split the cost and carried our party supplies to the car.

**APOV**

I started to drive back to Bella's house when, I noticed a shiny yellow porche was right on our tail.

I sped up, as calmly as I could so I wouldn't worry Bella.

I calmed down when the porche turned left where we kept going straight.

**BPOV**

We got home and unloaded the car and walked into the house only to find Charlie talking on the phone.

We went upstairs to my room and sat down on my bed.

I could tell Angela was ready to put earlier today out of her mind and start the party.

I was too.

We picked out Balls of Fury from the stack of movies and popped it in the DVD player.

About ten minutes later we had opened the whoppers, Oreos, and the sparkeling fruit water.

Angela suddenly got up, when she saw the confused look on my face she said, "Bathroom."

"Oh," I replied and went back to watching the movie.

When Angela came back she said, "Charlie said you have a visitor."

"Jake," I mumbled.

But when I walked downstairs I didn't smell him, I smelled something else, it was an old smell like a good memory.

When I looked towards the door, I saw someone I hadn't seen in a long, long time.

**AN- Ahhhhhhh a CLIFFY, hopefully the next chap will be up soon!**

**Sorry it was so short!!**

**REVIEW !!**


	5. Chapter 5

LAST CHAPTER –

LAST CHAPTER –

_I looked towards the door and saw someone I hadn't seen in a long, long time._

**AN- Here is the chapter that YOU have been waiting for! DUN, DUN, DUUUNN**

**Oh and I just realized that I haven't been putting a disclaimer!! BAD ME so here it is...**

**DISCLAIMER – **_**I OWN TWILIGHT MWAHAHA STEPHANIE MEYER STOLE IT FROM MEEEEE!! cough cough ok, ok get over it i don't REALLY own twilight but i DO own JASPER HALE,... MWAHAHAHAHA HE'S MINE!!**_

**Mystery POV**

_Finally_ I thought as Bella looked at me, _I can see her again! I've missed her so! I can only hope she feels the same way._

I stepped into the little house cautiously and all eyes were on me...

**BPOV**

Finally I got the courage to speak, "Alice?" I squeaked.

"Umm yeah, hi Bella," Alice said shyly.

I looked back at Angela, who was sitting on the steps just watching with wide eyes.

I walked towards Alice slowly, and then wrapped my arms around her and gave her the biggest hug ever!

"Alice, why haven't you come to visit sooner?... oh yeah,... dumb question," I blushed.

"It's ok, just complicated," she said, though not with her usual bounce.

I looked into her coal black eyes, she was thirsty, she needed to hunt soon.

"Alice would you like to come upstairs?" I asked.

Suddenly Angela piped up, "Hey Bella, you and Alice need some time, I'm going to go home. Just bring me an Oreo tomorrow!" And with that she left.

"I'll let you girls be alone for awhile, Alice, are you planning to stay the night?" Charlie said.

"Yes actually, thank you," Alice said politely.

I started walking upstairs, beckoning Alice to follow.

When we arrived in my room I said, "Alice you need to hunt, now."

"Yes, I'll be back in 2 hours, oh and by the way Seth is going to come by, don't let him up to the second floor, or he'll know I'm back." And with that Alice jumped out the window and ran into the darkness of the forest.

As I walked down stairs I thought of an excuse to explain why I wasn't upstairs with Alice.

"Hi dad," I said, "thanks for understanding about Alice."

"Your welcome honey, speaking of Alice why are you not with her?" Charlie asked.

Crud! "Oh she is upstairs freshening up, she is also going to send a couple of e-mails." I replied, hoping Charlie would believe me.

"Oh, ok why don't you sit down and play some cards with your old man?" he suggested.

"Ok," I said as I sat down.

We started to play Slapjack when a knock came to the door, _Seth_, I thought, and went to answer the door.

Of course, it was Seth, I invited him in.

"Charlie may I talk to Bella in the living room?" Seth asked.

Charlie looked at him suspiciously but said, "I suppose so."

I went to the living room and sat down on the couch, Seth came and sat down beside me.

"Seth, is something wrong?"

"Uhh, well yeah, when umm... Jacob was umm imprinting on that er girl well he umm kinda decided he didn't love her and she wasn't 'the one'," he said nervously.

"So?" I said.

"Well now he umm... wants to er, imprint on someone else."

"I don't care who the heck he imprints as long as he steers clear away from me."

"Yeah well that's the catch, he now is convinced you're the one..."

"WHAT!"

"Bella, he's coming soon, if you don't want it to happen you're going to have to stop him."

"Will you help me?" I asked as I started crying.

"Me? Um well yeah I suppose so, that means the pack will too."

"They will?"

"Yeah they don't approve of Jacob's rash decision."

Just then I heard Alice upstairs, she obviously wanted to get my attention.

I told Seth I had to use the bathroom and went upstairs.

"Bella, now that you know about that idiot dog imprinting plans, we have to get you out of here!"

"Alice, Seth says the pack will help me keep him away," I pleaded.

"Yeah but still, he has power you know, and he's huge!" Alice pointed out.

"Is Alice Cullen finally afraid?" I teased.

"Bella I'm worried! If he imprints on you, you're tied to him for life!"

"Shit!" I cursed.

"That's right."

I went downstairs to tell Charlie and Seth that I was leaving, just as I had told Seth a knock came at the door. I knew who it was and apparently so did Seth because he picked me up swiftly and took me upstairs to Alice.

She grabbed a duffle bag, picked me up and jumped out the window in less than a millisecond.

"Bella close your eyes I'm going fast."

I obeyed and laid my head on her shoulders as she ran.

**AN – AAH a semi-cliffy! Where should Bella end up?**

**Should Jacob find them on the way or should he DIE -- just kidding lol**

**Please tell me in your wonderful reviews!!**


	6. Chapter 6

AN – Here is a new chappie

**AN – Here is a new chappie! Hope you like it and that you review!**

**BPOV**

When Alice stopped running I was hungry and cold, I hoped we weren't staying outside or something crazy like that.

We ended up staying in a 5 start hotel, courtesy of Alice of course.

"I don't know how long we'll stay here, but I assume at least a week or two, ok?" Alice said as we walked to our sweet on the 20th floor.

"That's fine, but I need more clothes than what is in that duffle bag," I said.

"We'll go shopping tomorrow then," Alice said as she unpacked my bag into the dresser and closet, "Are you hungry? I'll call for room service."

"Yeah, I am, I'll have a smoothie and some egg rolls please," I said.

Alice gave me a weird look but still picked up the phone and called the order in.

"It'll be here in ten to twenty minutes," Alice said.

"Hey umm, Alice can we uhh, talk a bit?" I asked cautiously.

"Sure," She said as if she knew it was coming.

We sat down on the bed and I got ready to ask a whole bunch on questions.

"Why didn't Edward want me?" I asked.

"He did," Alice said, I knew I wasn't going to get any information about it so I went on to the next question.

"How could he live with himself after he did that to me?"

"He has too, he wouldn't be able to if weren't eternally damned."

"Jesus Alice give me some real answers, I don't need this, I need information!" I snapped.

"Maybe you don't need to know everything tonight, I'll tell you more tomorrow. Just go to bed ok?"

"Fine, but wake me up at 7:30, so I have enough time to get ready,"

"Ok I will Bella, now go to sleep."

The next morning Alice woke me at 7:30 sharp , she was already dressed and ready to go.

I hurried out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. When I was done I found a brand new dress hanging up on the door, along with shoes, make-up and jewelry. There was also a note.

_Bella,_

_Last night I went out and bought you this new outfit, I insist that you wear it, If you deny I will come and put it on you my self. Hope you had a nice shower,_

_Love,_

_Alice._

I did like the dress, it was a sea-foam green with white skinny straps and a white belt.

I blow-dried my hair and slipped the clothes on, then I called Alice in to help me with my hair and make up. Of course she did it in record time, 25 seconds to be exact.

Cautiously I looked in the large mirror and loved what I saw, I looked really nice, pretty even!

"Bella, today you will be attracting some attention," Alice said dreamily.

"Haha, sure, whatever you say Alice, are we going shopping right away?" I asked.

"Right after you go downstairs and get some breakfast, no I'm not coming with you, I have some things to catch up on." Alice said as she whisked me out the door.

A couple of cute guys were walking behind me for a while, then all of them passed, or so I thought.

Then of course I tripped, I put my arms out bracing for a hard fall, yet I never hit the ground, two, strong yet gentle arms caught me around the waist.

_Oh god _I thought.

I blushed beet red and turned around to see who my 'savior' was. He was one of the guys that were walking behind me.

He had long black hair that flipped and swept to the side at the bottom, along his brow.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concerned.

"Oh-... ye-yes I'm fine, thank you." I said.

"You're welcome, I'm Wade, care to join me for breakfast?" he asked.

"Hi Wade, umm I suppose I could join you for breakfast if I wouldn't be a bother," I said politely.

"Great! C'mon let's go, my friends will probably have the buffet cleared out soon, we'd better hurry up," He took my hand and we ran towards the elevator.

When we arrived in the lobby I saw a large table filled with about 5 guys, 5 cute guys, I was lucky enough to be with the hot one. **(lol)**

When we got to the table I noticed there was only one chair left. Before I could say anything Wade had retrieved a chair from the table beside us and sat it, beside his own chair.

As I sat down, most of the guys turned towards Wade for an explanation, "Oh," he said, "This is Bella."

The guys gave him 'looks', he blushed.

"Hey," I said.

I got a round of hey's and hi's back.

All of a sudden Wade tugged on my arm and said, "C'mon."

I blushed and followed him. _God, I thought I was over this blushing stuff!!_

We reached the buffet table and Wade handed me a plate.

I wasn't very hungry so I only got some eggs, fruit, and an ice water.

It seemed the guys were talking about me because when I got back everyone stopped talking.

It bothered me to think they had anything to say that they didn't want me to hear.

After I was done, I stood up to leave, surprisingly Wade and his friends also stood up.

Though they headed for the pool lounge when, Wade obviously 'shooed' them.

"I'm sorry Bella, I should have been... more... i don't know, but I should have been better," Wade said, sincerely sorry.

"That's ok," I said with a smile.

He smiled back and then asked, "Would you like to go swimming, umm like in 30 minutes?"

"Let me think about it, though I'll be down there in 30 minutes if I'm coming and if I'm not I'll try to get a hold of you ok?"

"Ok, let me give you cell number."

He quickly wrote his number on a torn piece of napkin, "Call kay?"

"Ok I will!," I said as I stepped into the elevator.

_Whoa! _I thought, _He is like so HOT! I'll have to ask Alice about going swimming though._

I finally got to the room only to find Alice sitting on the bed with a knowing smile, she had to have seen this coming.

"Well you already know, but umm did you see yourself saying yes to the swimming?"

"Yes Bella, you can go but try not to slip! Oh and please be back in at least 4 hours."

Alice was about to leave the room when I said, "Alice I don't have a bathing suit."

Alice pointed to my middle drawer, I walked over and looked in it. I saw a very, tiny turquoise bikini with polka dot bottoms. It was cute and plus if I didn't wear it I wouldn't get to go swimming.

I slipped on the bikini and pulled my dress over it, i took of my make-up and jewelry, and found a towel.

I put water, my room key, towel, and my sunglasses in a white tote bag.

I had 5 minutes to spare, so I decided to go downstairs.

When I arrived at the pool it was empty except for Wade and his friends. Wade jumped out of the pool when he saw me come in, "I'm so glad you came!"

"Yeah well, how could I not have?" I asked.

"Yeah, you do have a bathing suit right?" he asked cautiously.

"Of course! I just prefer not to walk through a five start hotel half naked!"

"Good point."

I laughed and took of my dress.

"Whoa..." he said as he looked me over.

"Thanks I suppose,"

I noticed how strong- looking he was, he had a hot six pack. Good god he was hot, and apparently the feeling was mutual.

Since he hadn't stopped staring I went and pushed him into the pool.

Then a couple of his friends jumped out and chased me around the pool, of course I slipped and fell into the pool, only to be caught be Wade.

Soon everyone was laughing and having a great time, all the while when ever I got out of the pool, Wade's friends stared. He glared at them and they quit, well some did.

After 2 hours Wade offered to take me to lunch, of course I said yes, we went to an Italian restaurant. I twisted my hair in to a bun so I didn't look stupid.

Wade laughed.

All through out lunch we talked about random things.

When we left and were in the elevator I got real close to him and said, " I had a wonderful time today,"

"Me too," he said breathlessly.

Then we closed the small gap between us and brushed our lips together, first the kiss was soft, then it grew more passionate as his tongue begged for entrance, I granted of course.

Wade definitely wasn't careful, he was forceful, but I liked it.

I put my hands behind his neck and twisted my fingers in his hair. His hands were resting on my lower back.

We reluctantly pulled away when we heard the 'Ding!' that told us we had arrived at out destination.

"Bella, I'll see you tomorrow then?" he asked innocently.

"Of course," I said.

He winked and walked towards his room.

**AN- LONGEST CHAP YET!! WOOT WOOT!! Lol**

**Please review with ur opinions on Wade!**


	7. Chapter 7

AN- Another chapter today

**AN- Another chapter today! I don't know how many I'll get done, I hope a lot because I got of school at 11-o-clock!!**

**APOV**

Bella walked in smiling like the sun at round 2-o-clock, of course I had seen her day's events already but I couldn't wait for her to tell me more.

I mean geez once the girl spruces of a bit, she gets tons of attention, the girl even mad-out with a guy in an elevator the first day they met! I hadn't seen her this happy since, well you know who.

"Alice!" Bella called to me once she walked in the door.

"Hey Bella, time to go shopping!" I said excitedly.

"Ok let's go!" She said enthusiastically, she must of had a great time to be excited about shopping.

We left the room and headed towards the elevator.

When we stepped in there was a young couple making out in there.

**BPOV**

I recognized the guy of the couple, as one of Wade's friends.

Apparently the girl had just come from the pool or was going to the pool because she was clad in a red and white striped bikini. Her left leg was placed high up on his thigh, and she was un-buttoning his shirt.

"Eh hem," I said to get their attention, Alice broke into a fit of giggles when they broke apart, because they both turned as red as the girls bathing suit.

All of us got off at the main floor and then went separate directions.

When we walked to the parking lot I realized we had run here and not driven, apparently Alice had went back to get her car because the porche was right in front of us.

I slid into the passenger seat and Alice into the driver seat. She pulled out quickly and sped out towards the closest mall.

The first store we went to was American eagle, Alice went all out and picked out about 20 shirts and 10 jeans 15 skirts 5 bathing suits and a couple of belts for me try on.

About half of everything fit and looked good, of course Alice bought what I wanted or rather what she wanted to get me.

After AE we went to Abercrombie & Fitch, where Alice bought me a couple of cute dresses, 5 pairs of short shorts and 3 pleated skirts, to go along with the 15 t- shirts she picked out.

"Alice no more clothes please!"

"Ok now we have to get shoes and make-up."

We went to nearest shoe store where I got EVERY color of flats they had, some vans, and some high heels and wedge shoes.

I complained and begged so much Alice used her vampire speed to get my make-up.

When she came back she had 2 HUGE bags filled with not only make-up but also, earrings, bracelets, necklaces, perfume and some tote bags.

Considering it only took her 2 minutes I was amazed.

We had been at the mall for 5 hours! My feet ached and my head hurt. At least I had something to wear for tomorrow.

When we were back at the hotel I sensed something was wrong, Alice wasn't talking much and she had glazed over twice because of her visions.

"Hey Bella, let's take the stairs up to our room," Alice suggested all of a sudden.

"Why, and I'm tired of walking today," I snapped.

"Ok," Alice said quietly, "Maybe it's not today."

Alice said the last part so quietly I almost didn't here it.

When I opened the elevator, I almost fainted, Wade was there, with another girl, no, no he wasn't _with _another girl he was making out with another girl!

"WADE!!" I screeched.

He turned towards me and said, "Shit,"

"Yeah that's exactly what you're in, deep too!" I growled.

The girl slipped by me and flipped Wade off in the process.

I noticed Alice had already left and now I was alone to deal with Wade myself.

"How could you!"

He didn't say anything.

"You loser! I liked you, and you do this! You snake!" I screeched.

While I was chewing him out, his friends had entered the lobby and had amused looks on their faces.

"How can you live with yourself knowing you're just a loser and no one can ever trust you because you're, you're a ... dip-shit!!"

I burst out crying, and slapped him across the face, hard.

He looked pained, but I know it was staged, he would be with another girl later tonight.

I pulled my self together and pushed Wade out of my way and walked into the elevator.

When I entered the room, I cried, "Alice,"

She came to my side and hugged me, "Bella I'm sorry, and now you can see why we should have took the stairs,"

"Yeah, but I actually feel kind of better knowing that I made a scene and that now a lot of people know what a jerk he is, I mean I really liked him and I only met him today, he was perfect, to perfect you know? Every good guy has a flaw."

"Yeah, I suppose so." Alice admitted.

"I'm so glad I'm here with you Alice, but I'd really like you to answer my questions honestly and fully."

"I suppose I could answer a few," Alice said reluctantly.

"Why did Edward leave?"

"He left because he feared if he got any closer to you he would not be able to contain himself, and if something ever happened to you he could never live with himself, ever."

"Oh," I said, so it wasn't about me, it was about him.

"Does he ever intend to come back?"

"I don't know, Bella, I truly don't know, he's always so careful to not drop any hints."

"I see," hmmm, "Is he happy?"

"Well, yes, yes I believe he is happy that he can fool himself into thinking he doesn't need you,"

"Alice! Is that true, or are you trying to make me feel better?"

""It's true I swear!"

**AN- Ah some questions were answered! Edward needs Bella!! Lol.**

**Now you have someone to hate on besides Jacob, WADE! Lol**

**REVIEW – review – REVIEW – review – REVIEW – review – RIVIEW  
**


	8. Chapter 8

AN- NEW CHAPPIE omg i cant believe i havent updated in like 4 whole days

**AN- NEW CHAPPIE omg i can't believe i haven't updated in like 4 whole days! Lol\**

**This chap might be a bit short :( oh well i know ya love me!**

**DISCLAIMER- As EVERYONE knows I AM the FAMOUS and wonderful Stephanie Meyer and I ABSOLUTELY OWN the twilight series. -- Ahem to closed minded people this IS a joke btw.**

**BPOV**

I replayed everything Alice had said to me over and over again in my head.

He needed ME! Plain- Jane Bella Swan was needed by semi-jerk of a wimp yet beautiful vampire Edward Cullen!

Ok, ok Edward wasn't really a wimp or a jerk it just bothered me that, well that he wasn't so...so well what do I know!

I couldn't decide what to make of all the information that Alice had given me, I didn't know if I was surprised, or mad, or happy.

I just sat on the bed for who knows how long, thinking and changing my mind constantly.

After a long time I decided that I would have been better off without the information.

"Bella... I sense they are coming," Alice said softly.

"They?" I asked.

Alice stood up and walked into the bathroom without another word.

"Hey Alice! What? They? Come out of that bathroom right now!" I demanded.

Alice emerged from the bathroom 2 minutes later with everything we had in there all packed up.

She then moved to the dressers and packed all of our new and old belongings into our bags.

"Is it the pack?" I asked nervously.

"No."

Oh yeah what a help that was it could be anyone really.

"Bella we have to leave soon, please proceed down to the lobby so I may cover up your scent. Now" Alice ordered.

I automatically stood up and walked out the door, into the elevator and down to the hotel lobby.

I walked briskly over to the small sofa along the wall facing the hotel entrance.

**AN – I thought about stopping here but lucky you I didn't plus it was much to short, btw i may edit this chapter later, its a bit dull, happy readings!**

**  
APOV**

I ran around the room and every place into the hotel that Bella had been, covering up her scent at top speed.

Stupid Volturri, idiots, Bella poses no threat whatsoever to our race!

I was extremely disgusted that they would even _try _to get information out of my family!

Apparently they had to revert to bribes! HA! Gifts, money, _protection_!!

I finished my task quickly and met Bella down in the lobby, where she sat stiffly staring directly at the hotel entrance.

I got a strange vibe that told me she already knew that something was coming for her, danger seemed to follow her every where she went, literally every where.

When Bella first noticed I was there she half smiled then it suddenly turned to a glare.

_Whoa, I've never seen her like this before_ I thought.

"Bella we are ready to go now, c'mon," I coaxed.

"I'm not leaving this couch until you tell me exactly what's going on."

"Fine, I guess you'll just stay here then." With that I stalked out the door.

Of course Bella followed me right away in fear of being left alone.

"Alice... What's going on?" Bella asked calmly.

"The Volturri, whom I like to call nosy, greedy, bastard vampires are seeking a certain human to turn into vampires because of their potential,"

"And I can assume that human happens to be me?"

"Correct." I said, "You're catching on."

"What kind of potential do they want?"

"A special gift, like mine, or Jaspers, but much, much stronger, a power that could bring the Volturri to have immense power,"

"Hmm sounds like we just on a roller coaster of never ending danger and adventure."

Alice paused before replying, "Close, it's more like a roller coaster of danger, fear, and death really."

"Oh sounds like fun," Bella said as we sped away in the new Mercedes, I'm sure that old guy won't miss it much.

**AN- I know I know its a bit jumpy ish and weird but oh well its what ya got deal with it lol jk.**

**REVIEW – REVEIW – REVIEW – REVIEW – REVIEW – REVIEW- REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 9

HEY GUYS

**HEY GUYS!! I'VE DECIDED TO KEEP WRITING ALL BECAUSE...**

twiihard13, XxCryingAngel67, SoPhIeCuLlEn-is-foolio, yeshay, AND invisible2thecloudedmind!

**YOU GUYS ROCK!!**

**I'm sorry I had to worry all of you guys that I was going to stop writing but I am completely tired of working my tail of writing this story and getting NO effing feedback!**

**If I don't get at least one review per chapter, I wont warn you, ill just delete the story.**

**Don't like my methods? I don't effing care. It's ur problem if you don't review.**

**HERE GOES CHAPTER NINE!! WOOT WOOT!!**

**BPOV**

Here I was with Alice, in a stolen car, and being stalked by some weirdo vampires who wanted my 'potential'. Woot Woot! I have officially become mad! (as in crazy not angry).

"Alice, erm... like what if they decide they really don't want me?" I asked nervously.

"Not to be blunt, but they'll probably kill you," Alice replied calmly, "But we won't let that happen, I promise."

"Ok" I squeaked.

"Bella I promise nothing completely and utterly bad will happen to you!" Alice said exasperated.

"Yet I'm human and I tend to not trust people completely and I worry too much which happens to be normal for everyone really," I said.

"You don't trust me?" Alice asked.

"No, no I do it's just you can't protect me on your own you'd need everyone's help, and well I'm not sure everyone wants to help me," I admitted.

"So you're afraid my family doesn't want to help you because _Edward_ left? You have to be the most delusional person I've ever met! How could we not help you?" Alice said.

I cringed as she said 'my family' not 'our family' just hers.

"I don't know okay? Just lay off, let the stupid vultures or what ever they're called have me! If you _really _wanted to help me you wouldn't be hiding away until the very last moment and _still_ only one of you comes? Friends don't do that to friends." I said quietly.

"1. It's Volturri and NO I won't let them have you, 2. We did want to help you Bella but, well we couldn't and right now only I'm here because I doubt you would accept anyone else at the current time. 3. You're right, friends don't do that to friends." Alice replied.

"Alice,... I just don't... Ahhh...I don't know," I said as I put my head in my hands, "I just don't get it!"

There was a short pause and to my surprise Alice stopped the car,... right in front of the house, the Cullen's house.

"Here we are, home sweet home." Alice breathed.

"Why did you bring me here?" I inquired.

"The pack can't come and no one anymore knows this 'safe house' exists," Alice explained.

" Safe house?" I asked.

"For you," Alice said, "Edward knew something was bound to happen to you so he hid this, changed it, protected it, ... protected you."

I started to cry softly. Edward cared, but he couldn't stay because he was afraid.

I thought of my childish fright of heights, he was frightened of,... me, or rather the thought of what I could do to him.

**AN – sorry its so short! I've been diagnosed with writers block considering this short wimpy chapter took me 2 days to write!**

**Chapter 10 will be an update deal so read it too!!**


	10. Chapter 10

AN- The plot of this chapter belongs to Amber is a Jasper's girl my wonderful beta

**AN- The plot of this chapter belongs to **_**Amber is a Jasper's girl **_**my wonderful beta!!**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter and Review!!**

BPOV

Alice opened my door and helped me out of the car.

I looked up at the familiar house, my safe house, my home.

I slowly walked up the cobblestone drive, admiring how nothing around me had changed, it was all the same.

Suddenly a light flickered on inside the house.

"Alice, some one's in there!" I said as I moved towards her.

Alice looked surprised, "That's odd, and no one knows about this place anymore, no one should be here."

Alice took my hand and we cautiously walked to the door.

All of a sudden Alice stopped; I turned to look at her only to see her eyes glazed over.

When the vision was over,Alice looked slightly cheerful and started walking towards the door again.

"C'mon Bella, it's okay," she said.

I followed her suspiciously.

Right when we stepped onto the porch, the front door opened.

Mystery POV

As I swung open the door I thought of Bella's reaction, what if she fainted, or ran, what if she hated me?

I looked toward Bella's face; she had tears in her eyes and a confused look on her face.

I couldn't resist any longer and stepped out into the frosty night time air and pulled my sweet, sweet Bella into the sincerest hug ever.

BPOV

I saw him standing at the door, staring,thinking, then, all of a sudden he stepped outside and walked closer to me, then pulled me into a hug.

I never thought this would happen again, but it did.

I was hugging Edward Cullen for the first time in 2 years..

I couldn't hold them in any longer; I let my silent tears role down my cheeks and onto Edward. I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed.

He pulled away and I looked up as if to ask "why", he chuckled, took my hand and walked me inside.

I looked up at him when I heard, "Hello Bella," I turned around to see Esme smiling at me with Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper at her side.

I stared at them with awe, and turned towards Alice to give her a look.

"Hey, remember I've only known about this for a total of 5 minutes," She said.

Everyone laughed at her comment and Edward steered me towards the couch, where I sat between him and Alice.

Carlisle spoke, "Alice have you filled Bella in about the Volturi?"

"Yes," Alice replied.

"Good, and Bella you understand that we will do anything to protect you from them, but that you have to cooperate and stay away from your family and friends. So you do not put them in any danger whatsoever."

I gulped, "I-...understand."

"Edward take Bella upstairs so the rest of us may discuss this and other matters. And so that you two may talk alone." Esme said.

Edward nodded, picked me up, and took me to his room.

"Edward set me down," I said a little too harshly.

He obeyed and laid me on his couch.

"You were following us everywhere?" I asked.

"Yes, but how did you know?" He asked.

"I have my ways; do you know everything that happened?"

"Yes," he said shyly, "I heard everyone's thoughts, except yours of course."

MEANWHILE DOWNSTAIRS...

"I saw Aro, he took her to Volterra and that's all I saw." Alice said.

"Was there any clues to which time of day he took her?" Carlisle asked urgently.

"Dusk," Alice said, "He swept her away at dusk."

"Dear, has the vision wavered? Has he changed his mind constantly?" Esme asked.

"Yes, about once a day, until yesterday, then I kept receiving the same vision, no changes whatsoever,"

"Thank you Alice you are free to do what you want to now." Carlisle said.

Alice stood up and left the room.

"Jasper, I'm going to need you to monitor everyone's feelings day and night to make sure they aren't strong enough to attract anything." Carlisle said seriously, "If someone gets too mad, or sad or happy the feeling can reveal us and this 'safe house' completely.

"Yes sir," Jasper saluted and stalked out of the room to find Alice.

"Emmett and Rosalie you will be on a certain 'guard duty' have Edward listen in on conversations, watch the news, do anything you have to do to find out anything suspicious, any deaths, or freak accidents okay?"

"Sure" they said in unison as they walked out the door.

"Carlisle you told Charlie, Bella would be gone for a week, it has been 4 days. Is Aro coming so soon?" Esme asked.

"I can't be sure, yet everything leads to one word..., soon." Carlisle replied.

**AN- Hope you liked it guys! The next chapter will be up ASAP!**

**Please, Please review! Tell me what you liked best, OR, how much you hated it!**


	11. Chapter 11

AN- Ok here is chappie 11

**AN- Ok here is chappie 11! Hope you like it!**

**BPOV**

About 20 minutes ago I felt quite awkward, you know, sitting in the Cullen's house, in Edward's room... with Edward.

Now I felt as if they had never left me at all, Edward and I talked with ease, and we never ran out of things to say.

Though the entire time we had been talking I had been itching to ask one particular question at last I couldn't hold it anymore, "When are you leaving again?" I blurted out.

Edward looked at me questioningly, "What? Leave? Why? Huh?" he was very confused.

"I--...um well, ya know, just wondering, whenareyougoingtoleaveagain?" I blushed, thank goodness he had vampire hearing.

"Oh... is that it? You think we are helping you and leaving you again? You know Bella vampires don't make the same mistakes again." Edward said calmly.

"I just... thought." I mumbled.

Edward tensed slightly, "Well it appears you thought wrong."

I looked down at my knees to hide my embarrassment. I stood up to leave the room when Edward spoke, "Bella I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that, I guess I just thought we could do this, you know like, no strings attached."

"There is no need to be sorry, yet this time, you thought wrong, some strings just can't be cut," I said and walked into the hallway.

Then Alice came strutting up the spiral staircase, "Bella, Jasper said your emotions were going wacko! What's up, first you were happy, then confused, then embarrassed, and now confident/guilty? Is Aunt Flow visiting you?"

"Alice calm down, it's just the different things we said that changed my emotions, and no Aunt Flow already left, you are so crazy sometimes Alice," I said.

"Oh ok," Alice said happily, "Well now we're taking you out to eat!"

"Alice it's practically midnight! And you guys don't you know..." I stated the obvious.

Emmett came bounding up the stairs, "Way to go Captain Obvious," he said mockingly.

"Bella, Alice, Edward, Emmett, let's go," Esme called from the living room.

We stumbled down the stairs and into the living room.

"So Bella, where would you like to eat?" Carlisle asked.

"Umm... we could just pick something up and bring it back here." I suggested.

"No, no," Emmett said, "We're going _out_ tonight"

"How about a club?" Rosalie asked.

Everyone agreed then Esme spoke, "If you all want to go to a club then proceed but Carlisle and I will not be joining you, nothing personal of course but we wouldn't want to embarrass you."

Everyone except for Carlisle and Esme piled into either Rose's convertible or Alice's Porsche.

"I feel sorta bad that we're going with out Carlisle and Esme," I said.

Edward chuckled, "Of course you do," I was about to say something snappy back but Alice cut me off.

"Oh they'll find _something_ to do," she said and then shuddered, "Edward don't go home until like 3 okay, we don't want to interrupt anything..."

"Like eeeeewwwwww Alice! TMI!!" I said.

"Would you really want to come home earlier to find them?" She asked knowingly.

"Of course not," I scoffed.

About 20 minutes later we arrived at a night club called Calbredara.

"Alice did we haavveeee to come here?" Edward whined.

"Well yes obviously we did, because we're here." Alice said.

When we stepped in the elaborately decorated doorway all gazes fell to Alice and Edward, who happened to be standing in front.

Jasper glared and went to _seize_ his woman. (aka pick her up and carry her to the bar)

A couple of girls in skimpy outfits started towards Edward, when I stood in front of him and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

The girls looked at me with awe, made slightly pissed of sighs, and then turned on their heels to examine some guy that had just entered the club.

"Jealous are we?" Edward asked me with a chuckle.

I blushed and looked away.

"Don't worry, jealous coming from you equals sexy." Edward teased.

"Right..." I said.

"I'm serious you know, do want anything to drink?"

"Not right now." I said.

"Okay, well I'm going to go get something for me, feel free to dance, I'll find you when I come back." Edward said will extreme details and instructions.

_Gosh I'm not 5_, I thought as waded through the crowd.

"Hey," said a voice behind me.

I turned around and said, "Hey," to a 'skater' type guy.

"Do you wanna dance?" he asked nervously.

"Umm... sure." I said, hoping Edward wouldn't mind, I mean he did say to dance.

The guy took my hand and led me deeper into the crowd of young adults.

We started dancing to 'Invisible' by Ashley Simpson, I really love that song, it explains me quite well I suppose.

Since I didn't really know the guy, I took his hands into mine, instead of him having them around my waist and all.

We moved to the music, swaying form side to side while I lip-sang and swiftly, for the first time that night, without Alice, I felt truly happy.

I mean like not because of the guy or anything, I mean I don't even know his name, but I feel because of the lack of introduction I felt I didn't have to act a certain way or anything.

Yet as fast as that happy feeling had appeared, it flew away.

"Hey, what's going on?" Edwards voice seethed through the crowd.

"Dancing," The guy answered.

"Edward calm down, I mean you did tell me to dance, so I did," I said reaching for his hand.

His stiff posture lessened, but he kept his eyes on the guy I had been dancing with.

I untangled my hand from Edward's and walked up to the guy, "Thank you for the dance, I had a nice time." Then I walked back to Edward's side.

We walked towards the bar and I said, "Jealous much?"

He chuckled slightly and settled himself into a tall bar chair.

I sat in the chair beside him when he pointed to his left, "Whoa look at Rose go!"

I turned to see Rosalie punching some bozo really hard in the face right in the middle of the dance floor!

"What happened?" I asked.

"He touched her butt... Oooh look! Here comes Emmett!" Edward said, clearly enjoying this way too much.

Emmett stalked over to the guy, picked him up buy the scruff of his neck and through him out the back door of the club.

Edward stood up swiftly, picked me up and whispered, "It's time to go."

I snuggled my face into his chest as he walked out of the club.

He set me down to open the door of Alice's Porsche, the pushed me in gently.

I fell asleep on his shoulder after I checked the clock, we had been in the club for 2 hours!

"Alice make sure to honk your horn when we get home, you because it is before 3." Edward said seriously.

"Oh I will, I don't fancy coming home to them... having fun." Alice replyed.

**AN- Well Io know it was quite pointless but oh well at least its a chapter!**

**Man... It took me like 15 days to get this updated geez im slow!**


	12. Chapter 12

Gosh i hate doing this

Gosh i hate doing this!! After every chapter i have to put up one of these coz it doesnt alert you!! Rawr!! Lol

Enjoy chapter 11!! P


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everyone I am very, very sorry that i haven't updated in over a month

Hello everyone I am very, very sorry that i haven't updated in over a month!! hits self on the head

I feel terrible!

I have been diagnosed with a severe form of writers block

Symptoms –

Feeling as if no one is reading your story even though you get more hits every day

Feeling as if it is your fault that no one reviews

You stop writing because of reasons 1 and 2

You haven't wrote in such a long time you forget about your story!

I NEED IDEAS!! MY IDEA POND HAS RUN DRY!!

YOU GUYS NEEEEEEEEEEEED TO REVIEW WITH IDEAS OR THIS STORY MIGHT BE DELETED!!

ME NEEDA IDEAS!! Lol

Please please please please IM BEGGING YOU!!


End file.
